Update 17
Battlestar Galactica Online - Game Update 17 - Dynamic Mulitplayer Missions ' 15 August 2013 This update will contain our new dynamic mission and further features and bug fixes. Pilots, We just discovered an active distress beacon in your area. We are unable to confirm Colonial or Cylon designation. Scout the area, destroy any opposition forces and render assistance if required! With this update we are implementing the first stage of our Dynamic Missions feature, including the first open space multiplayer mission of BSGO. Here are the details: *No need to pick up this mission the traditional way, just join the battle as you come along as often as you want * Missions currently can be found in a few high level sectors, look out for a new HUD element that notifies you if a mission is taking place in your vicinity *NPCs will be joining a mission (up to a certain limit) to balance uneven sides and allow missions to take place when there is no enemy player around *Your contribution to the mission goal will be tracked automatically and is taking multiple actions into account, including killing other players or NPCs *When a mission has ended you will receive your rewards automatically *Rewards are not shared between the participants but instead every player does get his own reward based on his contribution and the outcome of a mission *Please be aware that the rewards are not final – we will tweak and increase them as soon as we see everything’s working out as expected *Of course your contribution to the successful destruction of the freighter will count towards your daily mission progress! Keep in mind that this is just the very first stage of this feature. If you want to know more about it and how we plan to develop it in the future, have a read through our brand new developer blog entry: Dev Blog 5 Also in this update: A new whisper function for friendly targets. As this has been on the community wish list of most requested features in the game we also implemented the possibility to right-click a friendly target icon and choose the “Whisper” option. Instead of selling water in the shop it is now possible to trade water in at almost every NPC, the exchange rate stays the same. Those NPCs will steadily increase their request each minute up to a limit of 40,000 water. A full recharge takes around 24 hours. If you decide to donate water, the dialogue option will automatically pull the maximum out of your hold and reward you with cubits. 'Features *New dynamic mission “Freighter in Distress” *New Whisper function *Added a confirmation dialogue when using the “Uninstall all” function in the ship shop *We also changes some terms in the game to make it less confusing and more precise: **Turning Acceleration (old: Torque) – defines the acceleration for pitch, yaw and roll **Turning Speed (old: Turn rate) – defines how fast a ship can pitch, yaw and roll **Inertia Compensation – Reduces drifting and stabilizes the trajectory 'Bugfixes' *Fixed the issue where the name of a Viper (Ace) in 71 Duneyrr wasn’t displayed properly *Fixed the issue where no error message was displayed when starting a duel in a Surtur *Fixed the issue where the message “No skill selected” was missing when no skill was selected in the skill tree 'All Escorts' After analyzing the changes to the Escort’s weapon accuracy we didn’t feel fully satisfied with the outcome. Therefore we did more calculations and evaluated the data logs from the servers. Those analysis and also the community’s feedback across all boards and brought forward to us by the Community Team lead to the decision to put accuracy up slightly. Therefore we changed the: *Accuracy of normal weapons up from 300 to 325 *Accuracy of experimental weapons up to 335 Category:News Category:Updates